Half of Mine
by SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: At first, his recovery looked promising. But then he fell ill again. It all started with a headache. Soon, his legs would fail him, too weak to carry him around. Then came his incoherent talk of a graveyard, of monsters that lurked around, of the nightmares that plagued his mind and the voice that shouted at him. And finally the screaming. May my heart be my guiding key.


The boy was screaming.

It had been four weeks since he came to live with them, brought by their Master's former friend, Xehanort. When Ventus first arrived his health was declining and after he fell ill there was nothing they could do but care for him and wait. _The boy is sick _Eraqus said but why and how that came to be was still a question shrouded in mystery to them.

During the week where Ventus was unconscious, Aqua and Terra stood by his side. And when he finally woke up, uncertain of where he was or even what he should do, it was them who talked to him, who helped him eat and bathe. Aqua took it upon herself to tell him bedtime stories, to ease the boy's confusion, while Terra was the one who carried him around and showed him the place where they lived.

A few days later his recovery looked promising. Once he got to stand on his own he managed to eat by himself, to change his clothes without help and, to their surprise and joy, he slowly started speaking again. For a few days life was back to normal only this time they were four instead of three! Aqua and Terra were happier than they had ever been, caring for and protecting the boy who they then saw as their own sibling.

But then Ventus fell ill again. It all started with a headache. Soon, his legs would fail him, too weak to carry him around. Then came his incoherent talk of a graveyard, of monsters that lurked around and watched him sleep, of the nightmares that plagued his mind and the voice that shouted at him. And finally the screaming.

Aqua threw her blankets to the side and ran to the bedroom that now belonged to the child. That wasn't the first night she was awakened by the boy's unnerving screams and cries, but she hadn't expect for them to get worse!

"Ven! Ventus, hey…!"

Aqua stepped inside the room, followed by Terra who had also woken up. She sat next to the child and took his hands in hers, calling for his name while Terra gently touched his face. Ventus was sobbing, thrashing around as he screamed, and it took them a few seconds of calling and calming him down before he finally woke up and stared at them, his blue opaque eyes wide open. Aqua held him against her chest, gently rocking him in her arms.

"It's okay, little one, it's okay. We're here, you're safe..."

Ventus shrunk under her arms, no longer screaming but still crying, his small fingers clutching at her clothes. Terra looked at the boy with the same concerned expression as Aqua but that softened when she spoke to the child.

"You'll be alright, Ven. It was just a dream. A nightmare."

"S… Stop. G… G-go away..."

Aqua frowned and looked at Terra for a moment. "Ventus?" She insisted, stroking his head. "Are you still asleep?"

"S-Stop… Master… M-Master, p-please…!"

"Ven-!"

"I-It hurts!"

"Is he still dreaming?" Terra asked but she didn't have the answer. It looked like he was sleeping but it didn't _feel _like it and when he grabbed her by her arm and looked into her eyes she knew he was very awake!

"P-Please, h-h-help…!"

"Terra, go get the Master!" Aqua put a hand on Ventus' face, looking up and down his body to see if he was hurt, checking if he had a fever, asking him to stay calm while Terra ran out of the room, rushing after Eraqus. She cast a healing spell over him, hoping that would help, but it didn't and he continued to cry!

"S-Shhh, Ven, it's alright… It's alright, you'll be alright..."

"I-I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry… Master, p-please..."

"What is happening?"

It was Eraqus. He ran to her side, reaching for the boy's face with equal worry. "Ventus-"

"He keeps saying it hurts and asking for help!"

"Have you cast Curaga on him?"

"Yes, Master!"

She let Eraqus take the boy. The boy choked, clearly trying to suppress his uncontrollable sobs, and clutched at the man's clothes instead. Terra and Aqua stood next to them, observing and expecting their Master to say something, anything!

It felt like a long time had gone by before Ventus finally fell asleep in Eraqus' arms. The Keyblade Master let out a very long sigh and put the boy on his bed again, checking if he was still sleeping before he covered him with his blanket. Aqua sat on the bed, stroking Ventus' cheeks with her thumb to dry his tears and Terra stood next to her, his gaze going from the boy to his friend and then to their Master.

"You need to ask Master Xehanort about this." Terra said, hesitant. Aqua didn't look at him. "He was the one who brought Ven. He has to know something more about this!"

"Everything he knows about the boy has already been passed down to me. I already explained that to both of you."

"But you didn't tell us what he told you!" Aqua interrupted. "Whatever is happening with Ventus, we need to know about it. If he's going to live with us-"

"Ventus is still very weak from everything he has been through. The boy… Might take longer to recover than we expected."

"No. Master, this... This isn't normal!" It was Terra who spoke, taking a step forward and pointing at Ventus. "He was getting better, he shouldn't be this weak again! This… There is something amiss. These nightmares, this talk of monsters, it… There has to be an explanation to this. If you know anything about it-"

"I already told you: What is happening to the boy are merely the consequences of his past. Xehanort, his former Master, explained it all to me. There is nothing we can do now but wait."

"Wait as he screams in his sleep?" Aqua finally took her eyes away from the boy and back to the man. "Master, Ventus is just a child. He is frightened and we are worried! If you know what's causing all of this then please, at least explain it to us!"

Eraqus shook his head in what could only be weariness. "In time. Right now, you two should go back to your rooms. You need the rest as we-"

"I am not leaving him alone." Aqua refused, her voice filled with contempt. "You can go if you want, Terra. I'm staying with Ven."

He didn't say anything but it was clear that he was staying as well. Eraqus nodded, decided that it would be better to avoid any more discussions, and then left his students by themselves.

Terra sat on the edge of the bed and looked down to Aqua with a caring smile, one she did not return.

"I don't like this, Terra. I don't like this one bit. What is the Master hiding from us? Why would he hide anything from us?"

"I don't know…" He looked away. They had had that same conversation before, about how Ventus was hurting, about the way Xehanort simply left him there to be raised by them, about how little they knew about the kid. What bothered them the most however was the way Eraqus replied whenever they asked him more about Ven. It was frustrating to say the least.

"Whatever it is, he will have to tell us."

"He won't." Aqua grumbled. "He hasn't been himself since Ventus arrived. Which doesn't make sense! If the Master didn't want him to stay then why didn't he say so? Instead of hiding the truth from us?"

"I'm sure the Master has his reasons. I just… I don't want to become wary of him, Aqua. We don't even know how his relationship with Master Xehanort is nowadays. Maybe seeing an old friend was overwhelming to him."

"Overwhelming or not, we're talking of a child here. The Master has raised us since we were toddlers and he never hid anything from us. Why now?"

Terra pressed his lips together. Did he truly never hide anything from them? How would they even know? They were almost adults now, surely things would seem different. More… Real. No wonder Aqua felt like this.

"We'll find out. Right now, what matters is that we keep Ventus safe. The rest… We can think of it later.."

Aqua nodded and sighed, a small smile finally forming on her lips. She moved to sit next to Terra and he put one arm around her, both silently watching over the little boy.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, young one?"

Eraqus smiled down at Ventus. He was still wearing the green pajamas that were given to him and was accompanied by Terra, who had gone back to the boy's room to wake him up for breakfast.

"I'm okay." Sometimes he still struggled to speak but it was nothing compared to his complete silence when he first arrived. Terra gave him a light pat on his back.

"Don't worry, Master. He's feeling much better today. Right, Ven?"

Not waiting for a response, Terra left with Ventus by his side and walked to the kitchen. Aqua was already there, bringing fruits and juice to the table.

"Good morning, Ven!" She left the plate with the already cut apples, papaya and watermelons and approached the boy, resting her hands on her knees and leaning closer to him.

"Hi, Aqua!"

"How are you today?" She asked, stroking his cheeks. The blond boy raised his head a bit to look at her with a shy and weak smile.

"I'm okay."

The teenagers did not hide their relief for seeing Ventus better after last night. They told him to choose a seat while they brought the rest of their breakfast to the table, bread, grains and milk.

Terra gave Ventus a cup of juice and cut him a piece of bread, talking as he did.

"So… Today is our day off. No training the entire day!" He said, gleefully putting Ventus' plate with everything he needed before him. "So I was thinking that maybe we could take a walk around? We can go to the waterfall, I think it'll be a pretty sunny day."

"That's a good idea! What do you say, Ven?"

Ventus nodded, pulling the plate closer to himself and taking a bite out of his bread. He was quiet for most of the time but despite last night's ordeal he looked calmer and actually well rested. They really didn't want that to change.

"Planning to go outside today, are you?" Eraqus asked in a calm tone, greeting them again and taking his seat next to Terra. Ventus perked up a little bit.

"Yes, sir. Terra... Said I could go today."

"But do you want to?"

"Mmhm."

Eraqus nodded to him and then turned to his two pupils. "I assume the two of you will take good care of him?"

"Yes, Master!" They answered and Eraqus smiled, getting himself some juice as well.

"Good, good. It is very important that you do so. Because, you see… I have been thinking..."

The three looked at him.

"Since you are staying with us from now on, Ventus, once you have recovered completely I will not only care for you. I will also make you my pupil."

Terra and Aqua shared excited glances and looked back to Ventus who had widened his eyes and now stared to the man with attention.

"You shall be trained under my guidance and I will teach you all there is to know about light and darkness. I have already provided you an armor… For when the time is right for you to wear it. So if you let me and if you would accept it, I will be your Guardian from now on."

"An armor?" Aqua asked, surprised. She could tell Ventus was excited with the news, a shine in his eyes as he stared to the Master. Terra could see it too. "Did you hear that, Ven? You'll be able to travel to other worlds with us!"

"And you'll get to train with us too!" Terra exclaimed. "The three of us, together! Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Eraqus smiled. He could not tell them the truth, not now and hopefully never. He knew what was happening to Ventus was probably the consequence of the split and there was nothing he or anyone could do about that. He'd have to grow stronger and live without the other piece of his heart. To grow stronger, at home, never leaving his protective walls.

He could not let such an uncontrollable power loose. And he wouldn't.

Unaware of his thoughts, Terra and Aqua continued to tell Ventus all about what they could do. They told him about their training, assured he'd become a very skilled warrior and would get to go to other worlds too. Eraqus let them talk, quietly sipping his drink and thinking once again about everything Xehanort had told him about Ventus' power.

"To other worlds!" The boy repeated with joy.

* * *

Ventus loved the waterfall! He had seen it before from afar but touching the water with his own hands felt much more satisfying than he imagined it would be. His lips curved into a shy smile, the innocence of the boy who had seen better days shining through him and letting his nightmares fade even if for just a while.

"Careful, Ven! Don't get your clothes wet!" Terra warned with a soft smile.

"Okay!"

Ventus continued to touch the water, rediscovering the world once again. Aqua sat next to Terra, sighing with a mix of happiness and worry.

"That was… Kind of sudden, don't you think?"

"What was?"

"The Master. Saying Ventus will be his pupil from now on."

"Oh… Yeah. I thought so too."

They looked back to the boy, who was now sitting on a rock next to the waterfall and observing the water with curiosity.

"... Do you think he'll be able to summon his Keyblade?"

The question had been in his mind for a while now and he knew Aqua wondered the same thing. After all, how could they forget the look of terror in Ventus' eyes when they summoned their Keyblades next to him for the first time. How could they forget the way he stared at them, as if they were about to deliberately attack and hurt him, as if someone had already done that before. Not to mention the many scars on his body...

Their suspicions were high and so was their worry, but Eraqus said there was nothing to worry about, blaming it all on the boy's loss of memory, saying he was confused with everything that happened. Needless to say, they were wary. Even more now.

"... I don't know. I hope so. As long as he isn't scared of them… Besides, he did try a few times, right? But… He never found the strength in him to do so."

"What do you think happened? Do you…"

They looked at each other and their faces said it all. Both agreed not to ask Ventus about it for they didn't know just how bad things had been, but they had an idea about what could have happened. As long as Eraqus refused to tell them the truth however their hands were tied.

"Ven, come eat!" Aqua called and the boy looked away from the falling water, standing up and running back to them. He sat down on the grass next to them, a smile on his face.

"You look happy, Ven!" Terra said, gently rubbing the boy's back. "Never had a picnic before?"

"No." Ventus held his hands together, clearly excited.

"We should start then!" The woman said and opened her carefully arranged basket, putting on the picnic blanket between them and letting Terra put the cake, fruits and sweets they had brought on it.

It was a nice afternoon and to see Ventus smiling nonstop was a welcome sight. They told him about the many worlds that existed, about how they had left the Land of Departure a few times during training, and Ventus listened. He listened with all of his attention and they talked for hours, talked until the stars were up in the sky, lining up the many constellations that were beyond their reach.

Finally, when it started to get cold, Aqua put her hands on her hips, looking back to the boy who was clearly sleepy. "Well then, boys, it's getting late. Why don't we all go back and make ourselves warm, hm?"

"That's a good idea." Terra said, promptly picking up their leftovers and putting them back on the casket. "You ready, buddy?"

"Mhmm." Ventus nodded and stood up with the help of Aqua, waiting while Terra finished gathering their things from the blanket.

The stars were still shining very brightly when they finally left their spot and the three headed back to the castle. Aqua and Terra were chatting nonstop while Ventus followed them, not paying attention to anything in particular.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Terra asked. "I was thinking maybe we could all read a book together? Remember when we did that, Aqua?"

"Of course! How could I forget?" She laughed and turned to Ventus. "When we were children we used to spend our evenings reading together. And on colds nights, the Master would make hot chocolate for us and we'd get bundled up in our blankets while he read for us!"

"Do you want to join us this time? We can read for you if you'd-"

Terra frowned; Ventus had just clutched at his chest, clenching his teeth with clear discomfort. Pain.

"Ven? What's wrong?"

"Why…. Why is he…?" Ventus looked up at them, taking another step forward.

Aqua put a hand on his shoulder. "Ven, slow down. There's no need to hurry, you're… Are you in pain?"

"Master… Please, don't..."

They froze.

Ventus widened his eyes. "It hurts-!"

"Ven-!"

"It hurts… It h-hurts… Why...? W-Why m-me…?!"

The boy took another step forward but this time he stopped moving and fell down, almost falling because Aqua held him up. She touched his face to make him look at her, but his eyes were distant, unfocused, and he started panting. Something was happening, something was happening far away from there, far beyond the stars-

"Please… Please, don't..." He attempted to stand on his own. "P-please, don't hurt him!"

"Terra, let's take him back!"

"Right!" He picked him in his arms but unlike last time when Ventus held onto him this time he just stared up to the sky, his gaze far far away.

"He… H-He..."

"It's okay, buddy, we got you!" Terra said, leaving everything behind and going up the stairs, Aqua right after them. They ran to Eraqus' room but he found them before they could get there themselves.

"Again?" He asked in exasperation and worry. "Put him on the bed!"

"Master…" Ventus coughed. "Master, p-please… H-help him-!"

Terra put Ventus on Eraqus' bed and looked back to Aqua, holding her hand which was shaking with worry. She would never get used to this. They would never get used to this.

"Please, let me take care of him." The man said to their surprise. "I will make sure he's feeling well again in a short while. Then I shall speak to Master Xehanort about this."

Aqua bit her lip. "Master..."

"Do not worry about Ventus' health. He will heal once all of this is over."

"When all of this-" Terra was interrupted.

"You two may leave him under my care! Please, wait outside."

His tone of voice left no room for arguing. The two teenagers took a last look at Ventus, torn seeing him shiver and cry so much, and lowered their heads as they left the Master's room. And they waited by the door, listening to the boy's plea for help and to their Master's reassuring words that he would be alright.

* * *

"There is something I must explain to you. Please, sit down."

Ventus was taken back to his own room and, exhausted as he was, quickly fell asleep. It was then that Eraqus called his two other pupils to the living room they shared in an attempt to make them feel at ease despite what he was about to say. He gestured to the couch and they sat down, keeping their eyes on him all the time.

"As I already told you many times before… What Ventus is going through is a consequence of his past. Of something that happened to him." Seeing the look of distrust in te teenagers' eyes, Eraqus sighed. "I will tell you what happened."

He shifted on the other couch, his hands resting on top of each other. "Xehanort found Ventus in one of his many travels around the realms. The boy was weak and scared, so he decided to help him. To raise him and teach him as his Master. But the boy was too fragile. One day, when Xehanort was away, Heartless attacked him... And split his heart into two."

Aqua gasped loudly and Terra opened his mouth in shock. Eraqus stared at them with a solemn expression and waited until he could continue.

"Split… His heart? How is that even possible?"

"Oh, there are many things we still don't understand regarding the heart. It is our most prized possession, the thing that shapes us into who we are. Able to be corrupted by darkness… And fred by light." Eraqus looked down. "Ventus' light however… It almost completely faded away. By the time Xehanort found him, he was far too weak to even remember what just happened. He couldn't recall anything, not even his name."

"Oh, Ven..." Aqua muttered to herself. "And… What happened next?"

"Xehanort brought him back to shelter. He cared for the boy as best as he could, but with this swarm of Heartless… It all has been too dangerous for him. Hence why he entitled the boy to my care. It is safer for him to be here."

It made sense. The Land of Departure stood between darkness and light. A place where balance prevailed and no monsters could go to, at least not without them noticing their arrival first. But there was still something missing.

"And… What happened to his heart after the split? Does… How is he even alive?" Terra asked.

"His light still remains with him. But… His darkness has left. And therefore, to have such a pure, unnatural heart causes him pain. Not to mention his forgotten memories. I believe that some things might bring back memories from his past. Hence-"

"Hence his nightmares." Terra exclaimed. "The monsters surrounding him… It must've been the heartless from when he was attacked!"

"Maybe." Aqua looked down. "But... Didn't he talk of a voice too? A voice that speaks to him?"

"That was only once, wasn't it? He never mentioned the voice again."

"It doesn't mean he hasn't listened to it more than once."

"Children..." Eraqus spoke, calling for their attention. "That is besides the point. What you wanted to know, the reason why this is happening to Ventus, is not only because of his forgotten memories but also because of his broken heart. It is literally hurting! That's why we need to be careful and patient with him. Give him time for his heart to heal."

"But… Why didn't you tell us before, Master? Why hide this?" Aqua asked.

"Because I was afraid Ventus was giving in to the darkness."

"Uh?" Terra frowned. "But… Why?"

"To recover the other half of his heart. The part that is missing. It has to grow, to heal with time. But the heart… It yearns for that which completes it. It is only natural that a pure heart like his own would fall prey to the dark. I chose to wait and see what would happen before explaining it to you."

A long silence followed his words. Something was off. Something was still off, they didn't know what, but there was no way for them to find out just yet. Aqua wanted to ask more and she was going to but Terra put his hand on her shoulder. She closed her mouth before any words were spilled out.

"What should we do then, Master? Do you have any advice?" He asked, giving the woman a gentle look then back to Eraqus.

"Everything you have done… It is more than I could have asked of you. You took better care of him than I had hoped. Keep on supporting like this. It is the best we can do for now."

Aqua didn't share Terra's look. Her eyes were full of confusion and, as much as it hurt, distrust. Yet, she waited. She waited until Eraqus left the room, until their conversation was over, and then stared at Terra. He didn't look convinced, either.

* * *

There were monsters again. New ones this time. Whereas the only ones he had seen were either blue or purple, agile creatures that disappeared within the shadows and appeared again, these ones looked more ferocious. Some had long sharp claws and a body protected by what seemed to be a green colored armor. Others were larger, taller and bigger than himself, which would charge and attack violently when threatened.

The ones that scared him the most however were the flying ones, raven like creatures that never left and instead watched him from above. He didn't know when they would come down, if they would come down, if they would attack him. Even though they all had _come from_ _him_-

Ventus woke up with a gasp and just as he tried to catch his breath soft fingers touched his arm.

"Shhh..."

He turned his head to see Terra and Aqua staring at him. A tired sigh escaped his trembly lips and he closed his eyes, the image of the creatures still very clear in his mind.

"It was only a nightmare. They will go away." Terra said, aware that these words had been said many times already and never proved to be true. He imagined Ventus himself was tired of hearing them, but aside from giving him reassuring words there was nothing more they could do. Or so they thought.

"I..." Ventus started, his eyes still closed, and put a hand over his chest. "It hurts."

Aqua looked back to Terra, both thinking the same: Did the hurt come from his heart?

"It hurts… So much."

He looked up at them. It wasn't a sharp pain like he felt before. It was something constant. Endless. A never ending sensation that squeezed his insides. Tears gathered at his eyes but he wasn't crying for his own pain. He was crying for someone else. Crying for him.

"Where does it hurt, Ven?" Aqua asked even though she imagined and Ventus pointed to his chest, looking down to his opened hand. "Did you tell Master Eraqus?"

The boy shook his head. It wasn't hurting before, not like this. He felt empty and his mind in disarray. Who was that boy again? Why couldn't he see him, instead only… Feel him?

"Ven..." Terra smiled to him. "We won't be going can sleep more and rest for now. Don't be afraid."

"Afraid..." Ventus looked away. He wasn't afraid, not for himself at least. But everything was so weird. He understood there were things that truly belonged to him but he did not remember. However, in his mind there were also images and thoughts that weren't his, thoughts that belonged to someone else. Someone who, for some reason, he knew he should remember!

What was his name?

"V… Va..."

"Va?" Terra frowned.

"V… He…. He needs help. He…. Needs me."

Aqua tightened her grip around the boy's shoulder. "He? Who is he, Ven?"

"Va…. V… I don't know." Tears gathered in his eyes. "I can't remember-!"

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, Ven, you don't have to remember everything at once. Don't force yours-"

"No! I have… I have to...! He… He needs-!"

Aqua and Terra looked at each other. They didn't know anyone whose name started with 'Va' and Eraqus hadn't mentioned anyone either. He might not be a very reliable source, knowing what they knew now, but he was still the only one who could give them a least a bit of information on the matter. He and Ventus, and Ven was in no condition to explain them what they wanted to know.

"Ventus…"

"Help… Help, the... The Master, he..."

Terra frowned. "What Master, Ven? Master Eraqus?"

"No… No, m… My... " Ventus put his hands on his hand, torn and frustrated. He knew who he was, he knew his name. It was…

Aqua swallowed dry. "... Master... Xehanort?"

Ventus nodded vehemently and hugged himself, new sparks of memory coming back to him. "He…. H-he is... Help him! Help V… V-Van..."

Terra nodded. "Someone… Is someone named Van with Master Xehanort? And he needs help?"

The child's eyes widened, suddenly clouded with fear and nervousness, and he nodded again. A low, pitiful whimper came out of his mouth and the tears fell, Aqua instinctively sitting closer to him and holding him softly.

"He… Hurts. I-it hurts."

"Ven..." Aqua lifted his chin with her hand. "Is Van your friend?"

"I… He's..."

The boy looked at her for a moment, trying to remember but like everything else it was hard for him to do so. He frowned, still tearing up, still feeling his heart ache and leaned onto her, his head pounding. Terra and Aqua looked at each other, Eraqus' words echoing in their minds.

The heart yearns for what it is missing. And yet Ventus hadn't referred to something, he referred to someone. Someone who needed him, someone he wanted to go to. Could it be…?

Ventus opened his eyes again, the other boy's thoughts coming back to him and reminding him. And, as confused as he sounded, he knew it was the truth.

"He's…"

The room went silent.

"He's my other half."

* * *

For the next days they would go to Ventus' room at night and talk to him, trying to help him remember more. He couldn't think of too much, only pieces, but those were enough for the teens to have an idea of what was happening.

It seemed Xehanort's story of Ventus' heart being split was true, even though Ventus' way of saying it was confusing. He didn't know when or how it had happened on his own, but said this 'Van' knew and therefore he did too. To remember something through another person was a wild concept for them, but Ventus had no reason to lie and so they believed him.

They also tried to ask him about Xehanort, but Ventus never mentioned his life with him, most probably because he was confused or maybe because he didn't want to. It made them wonder once again why he had been so scared of Keyblades when he first arrived to live with them…

"The monsters… Come from him." Ventus said one night, trying his best to explain them the things he knew. "From him. From Van."

"He… Creates monsters?"

"Not because he wants to." Ventus rolled around on his bed, putting his hand on his chest again. It was hard to ignore the pain. "But because... He's sad."

Terra crossed his arms, trying to hide his shock and Aqua looked down. "He creates monsters because he's sad?"

Ventus nodded. "It's lonely. At the Graveyard. So he feels sad."

"Graveyard..." Aqua muttered. "You already mentioned a Graveyard before, Ven."

"You did." Terra agreed. "Sometime ago. Is it the same place you're talking about? Do you know where it is?"

"It is..." He closed his eyes, images from a war he knew had happened floating in his mind with apparent no connection to him or Van. Something that happened years ago. Decades. A century. "The Keyblade Graveyard."

"That Graveyard?" Aqua exclaimed, maybe louder than she should. They had been taught all about it. The battle for the light, the battle for Kingdom Hearts. They knew of the many people who died, of the tragedy that happened in that land, but were never allowed to go there. And now Ventus said Van was there?

"Ven… Did you… Did you live there with Master Xehanort?"

"I did. And Van lives there now. But he's sad."

Aqua teared up. Ventus sounded so innocent, not understanding why it was wrong for him to have been in such a place. She sighed and looked at Terra, who had the same expression on his face.

"When will we go?"

"Uh?" Terra turned to Ventus, who had moved himself to sit and now looked at them eagerly. "Go where, buddy?"

"To the Graveyard."

"We can't go there, Ven." Aqua replied, the hurt clear in her voice. "It's too far from here. And… We don't know what's in there."

"But I... Tried so hard to remember." He looked down and held his hands together. "We have to go."

"But… It's not that easy." Aqua whispered, a wave of guilt washing over her. She wasn't lying. It wasn't an easy task, they might find too many enemies on the way, and they were still young!

"I can find him." The boy insisted, tearing up himself. "There are monsters… Other monsters. He's scared. I'm scared."

"Ven." Terra sat on the bed and ruffled his hair as gently as he could. "I'm glad you remembered so much. We are proud of you, little brother. But Aqua is right. It's not… Look, the Lanes Between, the path we have to go through, it's completely taken by darkness. You… You're not ready. Not just because you're healing but because you don't have protection. You'd need a-"

He gasped and stared back to Aqua, who returned his look but was quick to reprehend it.

"Terra, no. He doesn't even know to use it properly! He never did!"

"Yeah, but… He'd only need to wear it. I'll keep him safe with me while you-"

"Terra, he's just a boy! We weren't allowed to use ours until we were 14! He's only 10! It's dangerous and really irresponsible of our part! Besides, the only place we've been to is to the Mysterious Tower to visit Yen Sid. I don't think we're strong enough to venture out to other worlds!"

"I know. But… We can't confide on the Master for now. If we tell him what we know, he will go to Xehanort to ask about it. And if Xehanort's been lying to him all this time, who knows what else he can come up with. Not to mention-"

"I want to go!" Ventus exclaimed and Aqua sighed.

"I'm sorry, little one. If we have to go and help your friend, we'll do it." She said, not really paying too much attention to her words. "But you can't come with us. I'm sorry."

"B-but..." He turned back to Terra. "P-Please, I need to go! Don't l-leave me alone!"

"You won't be alone. The Master will be here with yo-" Aqua started but was interrupted.

"Not the Master! I want Van!" Ventus exclaimed, growing hysterical by the minute. Terra gave Aqua an apologetic look but it was too late for that.

"How would we even… Leave? Without Eraqus noticing? We can't do that!"

"We'd have to... " Terra spoke then bit his bottom lip. It was truly irresponsible of him to go through with this, not because of them but because of Ven.

"Ventus." Aqua resumed her speech. "This is not a joke. It is dangerous. We could… You could _die _, Ven. Do you know what that means? I cannot-"

"I'm not afraid of dying!" Ventus spoke and a different light shone in his usually opaque eyes. A strength that came from within his fragile heart, that had been nurtured ever since he was named a Leader by the lost Master Ava. The strength to protect what mattered to him, even if his memories were still confusing. He knew what he had to do. "He needs me."

A long and deep silence followed again. Terra crossed his arms, unable to hide just how proud he was of the little boy, and Aqua took a deep breath. She looked to the boy again. He hadn't changed his mind and his determined expression was still there. They couldn't do this. But they would.

* * *

It wasn't hard to guess where Ventus' armor was being kept. They had access to that room; it was the same vault where their own were kept years ago.

They remembered very well when they received it from their Master. There was a brief but meaningful ceremony for them because giving their students the ability to travel through worlds was one of the most important demonstrations of trust a Master could give.

To think of that only made them feel worse for what they were about to do now. Not only would they leave their sacred land, they would also-

"Steal."

"We're not stealing. We're just… Borrowing it."

"Without the Master's permission. Before Ven is even ready." Aqua replied, her arms crossed over her chest. She was as wary of Eraqus as he was, that much was obvious. But it wasn't an excuse to disobey him to such an extend.

She sighed heavily. It was almost midnight. Their Master was surely asleep by now but not them. Even Ventus, who'd usually pass out around eight, was as awake as he could be, waiting for them to come back. The two were at the kitchen, one of them preparing to go to the vault, the other staying as a distraction in case Eraqus woke up.

"I can't believe we have wasted milk for this." She said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate she had made to drink while she waited, to make things less suspicious.

"It won't be wasted if you drink it all." Terra said. Just a few more minutes went by and then Terra finally stood up, stretching his arms above his head before he left.

"I'll be right back."

A million thoughts went through Aqua's mind. What if Eraqus had heard them and was waiting at the vault for when Terra got there? What if he was waiting for them outside the castle and when the three left he'd be there down the stairs, glaring at them with disappointment? What if Ventus was wrong, what if he was so confused he had made things up and when they got to the Graveyard there was nothing there?

She looked down to her cup, surprised to see it was empty. Well, at least it hadn't been wasted like she thought it would. A few more minutes passed and she was considering to go to the vault herself when Terra came back and she jumped on her chair.

"Oh my God, Terra-!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He laughed and showed her what they needed; the shoulder piece of the armor which would adjust the rest of itself over its bearer's body. "It's here. Time to go."

Aqua nodded and her heart started pounding against her chest. This was real. It was real, it was happening, they were really-

"Come on, Ventus must be worried!" Terra continued and walked past her, interrupting her thoughts and forcing her to follow him.

Ventus held his pillow in his arms, squeezing it every time he felt a new strong emotion. He was wearing his usual clothes, waiting for the others to come back, feeling how Van was growing desperate and how he was feeling sadder for some reason. Ventus was worried, so when Aqua and Terra returned he couldn't help but smile at them. They smiled too and Terra sat next to him.

"Ven… Are you really sure you want to come with us? You remember what Aqua said, right? And what we told you…?"

"I am."

"... Alright." Terra smiled and proceeded to put the armor piece on Ventus' shoulder, carefully attaching it to his clothes just like he did with his own. "Okay. You already have what you need. Now-"

"You must listen to us." Aqua continued and Terra nodded. "We will do anything we can to help your friend but you need to do everything we ask of you. As in… Never go too far, don't risk yourself and never stray away. Stay right next to us all the time, somewhere we can see you so we can protect you. Promise?"

The boy smiled and shook his head up and down. "I promise!"

She smiled back at him then looked to Terra before turning to the door, the two boys following her.

"Remember, if the Master sees us, just tell him we're going to watch the stars." Terra said.

"And if he asks... About this?" Ventus pointed to his shoulder. It felt funny to have that metal piece in there.

Terra hesitated. "Then we'll be grounded for a long time, buddy."

For better or for worse, Eraqus didn't wake up nor there were any signs he knew what they were about to do. The stars once again shone very brightly but Ventus kept looking at one in particular. To the one they were going to.

He stood next to Aqua while Terra put on his armor, his Keyblade transforming before their very eyes into the Glider he had used before, just not for such a dangerous travel. Ventus opened his mouth in awe and then looked to Aqua as she put on hers, Rainfell also transforming before him. Once both were ready, they walked to him.

"Can you do it, Ven?" Terra asked and Ventus looked to the metal piece on his shoulder. He waited for a second and then, following Aqua's and Terra's steps, hit it as they had done, light engulfing him for what felt like eternity but was no more than a second.

At first he didn't move and only stared down at his own hands which were too protected by the adjusted armor, waiting until his eyes were used to the new view they had under the helmet. Because he had seen both of them do it however any fear was nonexistent and he looked up at the two.

"I'm ready!"

Aqua took a quick glance back to the door. Eraqus would probably hear the sound of their gliders taking off and by then it would be too late to stop them. "Let us go then."

Terra held his Keyblade upwards and a shot of light went up, opening up the path to the Lanes Between. They weren't sure of how long it would take to find the Graveyard, it could take very long, but that was just a consequence.

Ventus jumped on Terra's Glider with him, sitting in front of him so it would be harder to fall, and Aqua went to hers. With a last look between them, they took off and the three passed through the portal, being engulfed by darkness and then by the vast, wide open space.

* * *

Aqua didn't take her eyes off Ven, constantly afraid he would fall. Terra didn't stop looking around, prepared for any monsters that could come their way. But no monster came and Ventus never fell.

In fact, it felt oddly calm, way too perfect for them to be there at that exact time. Almost as if it was meant to be. As if something was calling and they were answering to it. And whoever called, they called for Ventus.

"We're almost there." The boy warned and Terra continued moving, following his instructions, taking them wherever his heart wanted them to go.

It felt like a long time until they arrived to the place, so long that Aqua and Terra wondered if it even existed, but sure enough after flying for so long they saw it. From above it was hard to make out what were all those things they were seeing, but it only took them a moment to realize those were Keyblades.

"Ready, Ventus?"

"Ready."

"Let's go!"

They started moving down. Seeing how hard it would be to land close to the Graveyard itself, Terra and Aqua focused on what they didn't know was called the Badlands. The name itself didn't matter to them, but Ventus knew that was exactly where they needed to go.

The moment they landed, that odd calmness from before disappeared and an eerie feeling crept up their bodies. Both Terra and Aqua stopped next to Ven, looking around themselves, to that place devoid of life. Time passed differently for each world and so, by the time the finally found the place, it was already day and the sun burned bright in the sky.

"Ventus..." Aqua began, trying to keep her voice steady. "Is… Is this the right place?"

The three of them put their armors away and Ventus wrapped his arms around himself, shivering not with the cold but with dread. The teenagers were scared themselves! They didn't know what they could find there or how far they were from home. Ventus was scared too, but not for the same reasons as them. He wasn't afraid of the Badlands, he wouldn't mind seeing the Keyblades of fallen wielders from up close. No, there was something far scarier than the deafening quietness or the unknown in that place.

"Yeah..."

All that sand, the ominous sound of the wind, it was all too familiar to him. He rubbed his arms, breathing faster than before, and then looked back to the others.

"Are you okay, buddy? Do… Do you know where to go?"

Ventus closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel something, anything. He knew it was calling for him and he had always imagined the feeling would get stronger the closer he got. With that, however, he also felt another emotion. There was apprehension lingering in the air.

"... This way."

Terra summoned his Keyblade and Aqua did the same. There was no turning back now and they walked side by side, watchful and not saying a word, afraid someone or something could hear them, wondering if Eraqus had already found out they had left. They walked for what felt like many hours. And yet there was nothing to see there. Just an empty, abandoned land.

"Ventus, you're still weak… Maybe we should stop for a bit...?" Aqua suggested but Ventus shook his head. He didn't stop walking, didn't stop searching for the one who called for him. His mind was hazy but he still remembered the place and his legs carried him through the Badlands with no need for thought. Maybe it was his memory, maybe it was the sensations that guided him. Maybe it was fate.

_May my heart be my guiding key._

He stopped on his tracks.

"What is it, Ven? Did you-"

Terra stopped. Before them, disappearing into the distance, beyond what their eyes could see, lay dozens, hundreds of Keyblades.

They stared and the Keyblade Graveyard stared back at them. The hair on their necks stood on end and they were unable to look away from the horror before them. Years ago, that same place was crowded with people. And then the battlefield was filled with dead bodies until they all disappeared, leaving only their Keyblades behind. It made their stomachs turn. And it wasn't until Ventus spoke that Aqua and Terra pulled themselves together to look at him.

He had just taken another step when he clutched at his chest again, closing his eyes tight.

"He's coming-!"

"Ve-"

Before they could even try to help him however they heard a voice. It wasn't Ventus' but it was definitely familiar and it only took them a few seconds to recognize who it belonged to. Taking Ventus by his hand they ran back to where they couldn't see the Graveyard, and hid behind one of the many eroded rocks of the land, Xehanort's voice growing louder.

Now Ventus knew why Vanitas felt so apprehensive.

"I am growing tired of this."

He was following his Master.

A scream followed and then the sound of a blade hitting something. There was a groan of pain and Ventus lost his balance, falling to his knees. Aqua gasped but Terra held back any noise as he reached for him, holding him up, still hearing Xehanort speak to whoever was with him.

"Letting your guard down again? Stand up!"

Ventus closed his eyes tight.

"I said stand up!"

They heard a sob.

"Do you really expect to grow stronger if all you do is cry? Tell me."

"N-No, sir!"

"Then stand up and fight!"

"Yes, s-sir..."

"Terra, it's a little boy…!" Aqua whispered but just as she did Ventus lost his breath and they once again heard the sound of blade hitting flesh, something that could only be the unknown boy.

"This will not do." Xehanort spoke. "You're hesitating. Even after you've killed so many of these creatures, intending to become strong… All you do is waste your time and energy for nothing."

Ventus looked up at them, crying quietly. He wanted to do something, to stop hiding and go after Xehanort, but they were all too young to face him. If they were to fight the Keyblade Master they would certainly lose and even if Ventus wanted to help Van their priority was him above anyone else.

"I have watched you fight." Xehanort continued, his voice low and filled with disappointment. "I have seen you bring those creatures to life only to strike them down. For days I didn't say a word about it. I let you be, let you grow on your own commitment. And yet… It seems there hasn't been any fruition, doesn't it?"

The other child spoke but his words weren't understandable, his voice too shaken for his words to make any sense. Ventus held his breath, taking the risk and looking from behind the rock, widening his eyes as the sight of Xehanort raising his Keyblade at the other boy was imprinted in his mind.

No Name came down against his body, tearing what seemed to be his own armor open, cutting through his skin. He choked up, trying to move away from the man only to be attacked again, falling to the ground, his small hands clutching at his wounds.

"I thought Ventus was enough of a failure, but you… You are more powerful than him! You are pure darkness! And yet, all you do is whine!" Xehanort stabbed the ground with his Keyblade. "I told you. If you cannot learn by yourself, then I will train you. It's been days since we began and you already manage to disappoint me but I will keep doing this. But if even then you fail...!"

"I won't!" The boy screamed just as Aqua pulled Ventus back to her side, holding him protectively, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Terra swallowed dry, just as tense and scared as she was. "I won't fail, Master! I-I…"

"You better not."

Then there was complete silence, except for the sound of the sand beneath and around them. The black-haired boy didn't say another word, neither did his Master. A Master who the teenagers quickly came to fear and doubt, despite all the trust Eraqus placed on him. They waited, not daring to move or to speak, wondering what was happening or if Xehanort had noticed them there. The thought sent chills down their spine.

"Stand up."

"Yes, Mast-"

His voice was cut off and they heard his body fall to the ground again. Ventus was shaking, his eyes widened with pain, calling for the other boy with a shaky breath and Terra summoned his Keyblade, ready to attack if needed. To defend them, protect them with all of his might.

"You need to be faster." Xehanort continued. "Act faster, think faster. Summon your Keyblade before danger can even reach you. Never let your guard down! You understand me?"

"Y-yes… I understand, M-Master..."

"Then do not let this happen again!"

Aqua was still holding Ventus and Terra was still ready to react if needed, but nothing more happened. They heard the distinct sound of a portal open, heard it close and then there was nothing more. Ventus tried to stand up but Aqua held him for a bit longer.

"Terra… Is he truly gone?"

The young man took a step to the side, prepared to see Xehanort staring back at him. Instead, his shoulders dropped and his heart sank when the only thing he saw was the little boy, the same size as Ventus, curled up on the ground.

"Y… Yeah. He's gone.",

That was enough for Ventus. He stood up, freeing himself from Aqua's protective embrace, leaving her and Terra behind. He ran as fast as he managed to and knelt next to the other boy, trying to control his breathing, trying to keep his own tears from falling as he gently touched the child on his shoulders.

"… V-Van…"

He whimpered louder, keeping his eyes shut. Ventus looked back at his friends who were now coming towards them, and then to his other half again.

"... Van… Vanitas…?" The boy's whimpers stopped. "Vanitas…!"

Vanitas raised his head as much as he could, the cuts he had just received pouring blood, and had to force himself to open his eyes. To focus and look at him. It took him a moment as he tried to think of anything but the fear he now felt, but once he saw who had called his lips started to quiver.

"… Ven..…?"

Ventus nodded to him and smiled. "I found you!"

"V… V-Ven…!"

Vanitas reached to hold Ventus' hand and more tears leaked out but this time neither of the boys held them back. Ventus held him in his arms, keeping him close in his embrace and cried with him, both openly sobbing, holding each other, terrified of letting go. Vanitas tried to say something but all of the things he felt on the last few days came crashing down and he didn't manage to, holding onto Ventus just like he had wanted to ever since he left!

Aqua and Terra smiled to each other, moved; they had never seen Ventus cry so much as he was doing now. The other boy held onto him like his very life depended on it and Ventus held him just as desperately, making sure he was still close, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"I-I'm sorry, Ven-!" Vanitas spoke, leaning closer to him. "I-I hurt you… I was angry, Ven… B-But it hurts… It hurts so bad!"

"It's okay." Ventus whispered. Had Van hurt him before? He didn't remember. It didn't matter. "You'll be okay."

They wished they could let the boys cry as much as they needed now. There was definitely much more between them than they could understand but right now they should go home. Aqua shook her head and took a step forward.

"Ventus… We should go before-" She started but just as she took another step Vanitas turned to look at her and dozens of creatures responded by coming to life and surrounding him. She and Terra took a few steps backwards, startled, surprised by the creatures shapes and colors!

"What are these?" Terra asked. They definitely weren't Heartless, so what-.

The creatures didn't take their eyes off the teenagers, surrounding Ventus and Vanitas as they made a stand to protect them.

"Don't attack them!" Ventus told his friends and looked to Vanitas. "Van, they're here to help. Don't be scared."

"W-Who are they…?" The boy asked, suddenly taken over by his need for survival.

"They're my friends! And... Yours too!" Ventus added, the thought being logical to him. Vanitas didn't understand that. He didn't even know what friends were. But that was Ventus and just by being with him it felt as if most of his pain had disappeared. He lowered his head, telling his Unversed not to attack and so they didn't.

Aqua stood still, surprised at how Ventus was acting towards the other boy despite being still weak but Terra overcame his own surprise and walked to the boys, walked between the creatures which only stared at him, and knelt next to them.

"You did good, Ven." He said before raising his Keyblade above them and casting a healing spell on the black-haired boy. Vanitas shivered and whimpered but quickly realized what was happening and he looked up at Ventus, who smiled down to him and eased his confusion.

"You feel better?" Ventus asked and Vanitas nodded very slowly. He felt terribly uncomfortable being like that with these two people he didn't know, but with Ven… He was home.

"Y-You came back for me, Ven… You really did..."

Terra looked at Aqua and both smiled, relieved. Ventus said 'Van' was his other half. Eraqus said his heart had been split in half. Seeing how their hearts yarned for the other's presence, it was only logical to assume Ventus' other piece of the heart was this boy. They didn't know how, they couldn't understand it all, but that didn't matter for now. What mattered is that they had found him and now could go back home.

* * *

Entirely made of darkness. That's what the boy before them was. Not a person like them, but something completely different. It wasn't for them to understand right now, but it was still surprising to say the least. First, because they didn't know something like that was even possible. Second, because even though darkness was supposed to mean something bad to them, they couldn't help but worry about the small child.

"Are you sure he won't get hurt?" Terra asked Ventus one more time.

The blond helped Vanitas walk to Aqua's glider, holding onto him. Vanitas had stopped crying, but he was still sniffling and despite the healing spell he was still shaken from the last attack.

"I am sure. Van can't be hurt by the darkness. Right... Van?"

"Right, Ven."

Aqua felt her heart ache. Seeing the two boys together should've made her happy, but instead it only made her think of everything they had gone through. It was even worse now that they had seen what Xehanort did to Vanitas. To imagine Ventus had gone through the same, or maybe even worse...

"What… Am I supposed to do?" Vanitas asked, looking at Ventus with somewhat of fear in his eyes. The creatures were still around them but no longer doing anything, just lurking around and watching.

"You will come with me." Aqua explained before Ventus could. "And Ven will go with Terra. We are going to take you home with us."

"Home…? Ven? Are you going too?"

"Yeah! I'm going with you."

"O… Okay..."

Ventus walked back to join Terra, putting on his armor before he did, and gestured for Vanitas to go with Aqua. He looked so lost, so confused, but did as Ventus told him to, holding tight to the Keyblade Glider. If they were supposed to find him, they just hoped they could find their way back without problems.

"Hold tight, okay?" Aqua repeated and Vanitas nodded, shaking. He didn't know where they were going or what was going to happen to him and that was frightening. Still, it was with a relieved sigh that he looked back to watch as the Graveyard was left behind.

They moved together, flying through the Lanes once more, careful not to hit any rocks or any obstacles that might come their way. The way back home proved to be more challenging but at the same time more natural to them. While Ventus' heart had guided them to the Graveyard, it was Terra's and Aqua's who guided them back to the Land of Departure.

When they arrived, traversing from the Lanes to their own world, it was already day. The Sun welcomed them back and they thanked it, bathing in its warm light as they went down. Vanitas closed his eyes, ready for the impact that thankfully never came, and found himself still holding to the Glider.

"Van, we're here!" Ventus said, already by his side and putting his armor away. The black haired boy looked around, trying to take in the sight, unable to do so and therefore decided to join Ven. He stood right next to him, literally pressed against him, fear written all over his face.

"Ven..."

"It's okay, Van. It's..." Ventus said and suddenly there was the loud sound of the gates being opened.

"Where have you been?"

Eraqus' tone of voice was harsh and he literally ran down the stairs, a mix of anger but also worry clouding his thoughts! He ran until he was finally just a few meters away from his pupils and opened his mouth to speak again when Aqua and Terra ran to stand before the boys, blurting out apologies and explanations.

"Master, we are sorry for disobeying you but we had to!" Terra spoke and Aqua continued.

"We couldn't let Ventus suffer like that anymore, Master, and we really wanted to help him so we-"

Behind them, the two boys were now hugging each other, looking at the two talk and explain everything to the man. He wasn't understanding them, not when both were so desperate and spoke at the same time, but then he found who he was looking for and widened his eyes.

Eraqus raised his hand to make the two stop talking and pointed at the boys.

"Who...Is that?"

Vanitas took a step back. He knew that gaze and he knew what it meant because Xehanort always looked at him like that.

"That's what we're trying to explain, Master!" Aqua spoke again. "The boy… He is what Ventus is missing. He called to us! You should've seen it, just look at Ven, just by being with him he already looks diff-"

"You had no right to bring him here."

The teens frowned, a bitter taste in their mouths.

"What?"

"That boy… That... Thing!"

They moved closer, as a barrier standing between their Master and the two children.

"Master, do you hear yourself? Did you just call them a thing?"

"Not them. Him." He pointed to Vanitas who teared up and hid before Ventus. "You were not yet ready to leave this Land. Ventus should never have gone with you. The power he carries… It wasn't ready to leave this place!"

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked. "So you know something more? And hid the truth from us… Again?"

"Ventus' heart was split into two. If he is made of pure light… What do you two think Vanitas is made of?"

"You even know his name?!" Aqua gnashed her teeth.

"You went to the Keyblade Graveyard… All by yourselves… Without my permission and taking Ventus with you?" Eraqus shook his head in denial. "Why?!"

"Because you wouldn't tell us the truth!" The young woman continued. "Ventus was hurting! He was calling for someone! So we went after him and brought him home!"

"This is not his home. He is darkness, nothing more!"

"Did Xehanort ever tell you what he's been doing to this boy?" Terra took a step forward. "We saw it with our very own eyes, all of us! Have you hidden that from us too or did he lie to you?"

"Do not raise your voice against me!" Eraqus walked towards them, his eyes on the two boys. "Xehanort has been taking care of him as I should take care of Ventus. He will train him to be his pupil, but the two should never-"

Vanitas clutched to Ventus, petrified with fear. Terra and Aqua stood still, staring back to the man.

"Ventus won't fall to the darkness, Master. That doesn't even make sense! They need each other! You didn't see what we saw!"

"And what did you see?" He questioned. "You couldn't have seen what that means for us. You couldn't have seen that having them here, together, will bring destruction upon us! You-"

They heard the sound of a weapon being summoned. The sound came from behind them.

Ventus was standing in front of Vanitas, his Keyblade raised high. Staring back to the man, to the man who was supposed to keep them safe.

"I will not… Let you hurt him." Ventus said, loud and clear. "I will not… Leave him. He needs me. And I… I need him!"

Eraqus opened his mouth, all of his words lost, and even Aqua and Terra stared at him with surprise. Ventus had summoned a Keyblade. He had truly summoned his own Keyblade...!

"I will protect… The half of mine. I will protect him!"

The force that had taken over him before they left, when he refused to stay behind, had returned to him and a surge of pride for the boy rushed through Terra's and Aqua's veins. They loved their Master but they knew now that, between him and Ventus, they would stay with Ven. And they did.

"Whatever destruction you speak of-" Aqua summoned Rainfell. "- we won't let it happen. No matter what you say."

"They are only children, Master! Children, like Aqua and I when we first got here!" Earthshaker came to be between Terra's fingers. "If anything, you should raise them with the same care as you did with us!"

"It is too dangerous to keep them together. You two... " The man looked away. "You don't understand-"

"Because you won't explain it to us!"

That was something Eraqus couldn't deny and so he didn't. He stood still, not saying another word, just watching while Ventus walked back to Vanitas' side and hugged him tight, still holding his Keyblade with one hand. It was a strange sight, to see light and darkness like this and know just how much of a threat they were by being like this, together.

And yet, he couldn't simply leave the boy behind. Even less now, with the two of them. Xehanort would soon come after him, he was sure, to ask about his own pupil, ask if he had seen him. And then they would have to let the boy go for his own good. He supposed that was the right thing.

But…

"... What has Xehanort done to the boy?"

Aqua took a deep breath, noticing Eraqus' soft tone of voice and calming herself down. She looked at Terra and sighed, finally turning around and looking at the boys.

"... Master, we… We just want them to be safe." Terra said. "Please… Let us take care of them."

"We will tell you what we saw." Aqua added while walking to them. "Everything. But for now there is something more important we have to do."

Eraqus held his breath for a moment. His two most beloved pupils, turnings their backs on his orders like this. Leaving for a dangerous journey just because they cared for Ventus. And now giving it their all to keep him away from a child they barely knew.

Oh, how they had grown.

Not saying another word Eraqus stepped back, giving them space to proceed. Aqua put her hands on Ventus' shoulder, ready to show him the way, but he shook his head and smiled to her.

"It's okay. I can do it."

Ventus put his arms around Vanitas' waist, noticing how his legs were shaking, and walked to him to the stairs. Vanitas couldn't bring himself to look at Eraqus as they passed by him but Ventus looked directly to him, serious, before going up.

The two teenagers followed them, watching so they wouldn't fall, and soon the gates were closed, leaving Eraqus and any fear of what was to come behind, that day to mark the start of a new era at the Land between light and dark.

* * *

It had been a week since Vanitas arrived at the Land of Departure.

"These are called... Cookies."

Terra put the plate on their bedside table, picking two and holding them before the boys.

"Go on, take it."

Ventus picked it up without waiting, but Vanitas took his time to look at and smell it, frowning at the food before he finally picked it up. He was wearing one of Ventus' green pajamas while Aqua made one for him. It helped that they were the same size!

Mimicking Ventus, Vanitas took a bite out of the cookie, the taste very different to his mouth.

"So?" Ventus smiled. "Do you like it?"

"... Yeah."

"Sweet!" Ventus beamed and opened his hands to get the mug of chocolate Terra was giving them as well.

It had been a week since Vanitas arrived at the Land of Departure but there was still so much for him to learn. He would see things that weren't there, see shapes in the shadows and could almost hear Xehanort's voice calling for him… But Xehanort wasn't there. And, at least for a long while, he wouldn't be.

Vanitas held his own mug of chocolate and stared at it, still enticed by its smell, when Aqua entered the room.

"Alright, boys. Everyone ready?"

She walked to the bed the two were sharing and carefully pulled the blankets over both of them, careful not to make them drop their milk. Once they were both settled, comfortable and with the plate of cookies within their reach, Aqua showed them the book she had brought.

"This has always been my favorite!"

"What is it about?" Ventus asked just as Vanitas got himself another cookie.

"It is about a little boy who dreamed of traveling the world!"

"And does he make it?" Ventus asked again, making Terra laugh.

"Ven, you have to wait for the story!"

"Oh. Sorry!"

Terra and Aqua gestured and talked while reading the book, watching the as the boys listened and reacted. Ventus and Vanitas shared the cookies and drank all of their milk before both started feeling sleepy but Ventus listened to the entire story. By the time Aqua was done Vanitas was sound asleep, his arms resting around Ventus and his head on his shoulder. She smiled at them, letting Terra tuck Ventus in after they were done and ruffle his hair.

"I'm happy. The boy in the book… He found his family, right?" Ventus asked, turning on the bed to put his arms around Vanitas too.

"Yes, Ven, he did."

"Like Van and I, right?"

Aqua leaned down to kiss his and Vanitas' forehead. She and Terra smiled at them, and their two little brothers with their hearts full, able to ignore any issues they'd have in the future. It didn't scare them anymore. When the time to face them came, if destruction really came, by then they would all be strong enough to intervene. Together as they should've been from the start.

"Yes, Ven, like you and Van."

The boy smiled and closed his eyes, his tired and broken heart content. Once Aqua and Terra left the bedroom, the only light source then being the light from the stars, he too fell into sleep as the halves half of his heart healed together with Vanitas'.

Despite their memories and the scars they carried, no nightmare would ever plague them again. Together, they would live like children should. They would study and learn but more than that they would play together. They would laugh, they would cry but they would never have to be alone again. And one day, when the time came and destruction threatened their land, they would fight side by side against the forces that tried to bring upon a new Keyblade War.


End file.
